California Dreamin'
by dramaqueen88
Summary: Tired of living the small town life, Lane Kim leaves everything behind for California. Can she succeed in living her dreams? Or will the past catch up with her?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is set after 6x10, the episode where Zach breaks up the band. I love Lane and I thought she deserved her own adventure. Everything with other characters follows the show's canon story lines, apart from Lane's story. Though, if they happen to interact with Lane, this could change particular characters' ultimate fates.

* * *

><p><strong><span>California Dreamin' <span>**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Lane Kim was tired of living in everyone else's shadow. She was the girl that had to go home at nine from a slumber party whilst the other girls got to stay over and eat candy all night. She was the one that had to hear about how great the big dance was at school the next day because she had not been allowed to attend. She was the one who listened to all the girls gush about their boyfriends while she smiled and nodded, not allowed near a boy. She was the one who had to hide her passion whilst others' parents encouraged theirs. Lane was the girl who lived her life under floorboards.

She walked slowly away from the morose figure on the steps. It was over. Everything she had worked so hard for was gone, just like that. Hep Alien's one chance for fame and they had ruined it. Her only hope of getting out of the monotony of small town life was gone. She could see her life now –her job at Luke's, married young, even kids. A fine life for somebody else but it was not Lane wanted. She wanted to travel, to explore what the world had to offer. To make her name in history. Who ever said that a small town girl couldn't dream big? So she decided. Decided she had to go, had to impulsively leave her comfort zone and discover life beyond Stars Hollow. That night in her room, instead of crying over what could have been, she started planning what could be.

A few weeks later she withdrew her meagre savings, said goodbye to Rory and Lorelai, wrote a note to Mrs Kim (it was easier that way) and boarded a plane, as far away from Connecticut as she could get.

It was time for Lane Kim to be the star for once.


	2. Kill Me In A Record Shop

**Chapter 1: Kill Me In A Record Shop** _(Boys Like Girls_)

* * *

><p>It was a slow afternoon at Piper Records. Lane Kim leaned against the counter, face resting on one hand and the other hand absently drumming the keys of the cash register. She watched as a skinny blonde woman half opened the door of the store then changed her mind and walked out again. Simon and Garfunkel played softly in the background. Lane yawed.<p>

"What am I paying you for again Kim?" The store owner, Dan Piper, awakened Lane from her reverie.

"My fantastic knowledge of music and great way with customers?" she deadpanned.

A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "I was thinking more along the lines of actually working rather than daydreaming when there are cds to be ordered."

"I ordered them already Dan. I was just covering the till while Ollie was on his break."

"And we need someone at the till…because we have so many customers in here?" He spread his hands to display the empty store. "Start rearranging the shelves, oh, and ask Ollie that the next time he and Melinda break up, could it not be during opening hours?"

"Will do boss," she grinned.

He mock scowled. "You know I hate it when you call me that. Right, I'll be back in an hour. Try not to burn the place down."

* * *

><p>Lane had been living in a suburb just outside San Diego for nearly 3 months. She rented a room in a small house that bridged the gap between the wealthy part of town and the part of town you wouldn't feel safe walking by yourself. She had met Ollie - a tall, lanky redhead with a passion for 70's music and a penchant for talking – at a music store when he had announced that the Sex Pistols were overrated and under talented. Lane had felt obliged to disagree with him. Surprisingly a firm, albeit slightly dysfunctional, friendship blossomed between the two and Ollie managed to land her a job at Piper Records. It wasn't quite the dream life she had imagined when she had so rashly left the east coast, but it was her life and she had created it all by herself.<p>

"What is wrong with girls? Why are they so impossible to understand?" Ollie demanded, hoisting himself onto the counter beside Lane.

"No luck with Melinda then?"

He shook his head gloomily "Apparently she 'needs some time to think'. Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"She'll come around. You two always make up and get back together. I mean, you just got back together last week."

"I know, and she already wants to get out? Can't she make up her mind? I swear, I will never understand the female mind…"

As Ollie continued to rant, Lane's thoughts began to drift off again. Relationships. Now there was something she was not qualified to give advice about. She had had exactly two boyfriends in her 21 years on the planet. Her first, Dave Rygalski, had been everything she wanted in a boyfriend. He had been sweet, intelligent, funny, polite to Mama Kim and just as nuts about music about she was. They had dated for about a year but he had moved to college in California and the long distance thing just hadn't worked out. She hadn't even considered Dave when she had decided to move to California but now she was settled she often thought how weird it would be to see him again. Not that that was likely, his college was 4 hours north. Her other boyfriend – the one that was still painful to think about – was another of her band mates, Zach VanGerbig. She had really thought they had a future together until his jealousy cost the band a record contract and ultimately doomed their relationship. But Lane was in no hurry to have a guy. It would be nice, sure, but she didn't need any distractions. If she was going to make it big with a new band, she was going to need all the determination and hard work it took, and a boyfriend may hinder the process.

"Ollie, I've got to rearrange the shelves" she mumbled.

He nodded without taking much notice, now furiously texting. Making her way over to the alternative rock section, she began her system of alphabetising the subgenres. What she used to have to hide, she was now being paid to do. Lost in her thoughts, she began to mechanically rearrange the cds, quietly humming a tune.

"Um, excuse me? Is the manager here?"

"Sorry, he's out at the moment." Lane replied, without looking up. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh yeah, maybe. You guys do live music nights here right? Well, I have a band - we're getting pretty good – and I wondered if your manager would be interested in us playing at one of the nights. I have flyers and our demo cd."

He held out a wad of stuff to Lane who took it and finally glanced up at the speaker. She froze in mid grasp. The speaker was a guy about her age with dark hair that flopped over one eye and an adorable embarrassed grin on his face. He was wearing a _Flaming Lips_ t-shirt and torn jeans. Lane melted a little bit inside.

The guy shuffled awkwardly. "Um, so, do you think you could give that to your manager then?"

Lane realised she was staring at him and recovered, flustered. "What? Oh, yeah sure, I'll give it to him. I can't guarantee anything but I'll make sure that he listens to…Burning Sky?"

"Um, yeah. After a Jam song. I thought A Town Called Malice was a bit obvious." He smiled that endearing smile at her again.

She beamed back. "Yeah, it would be almost as cliché as someone calling a band London Calling"

He laughed. "Yeah, exactly."

Their gazes locked for a few seconds.

"Hey, um, we're playing a gig tomorrow night if you're interested. You know, so you can see how we are live. We're so much better live than on our demo. Of course, if you decide we suck you won't have lost anything, apart from a really crappy band taking up space in your music shop."

"Oh, sure. Maybe. I'll see if I can make it," Lane told him, trying to be casual.

He flashed her a grin. "Awesome. So uh, thanks and maybe see you tomorrow."

Lane stood rooted to the spot long after he had left the store, gazing dreamily into the distance.

"So, who was that?" Ollie grinned infuriatingly at her.

"Oh, no one." She turned to him suddenly. "So, you up for seeing a band tomorrow night?"


	3. Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll

**A/N:** Each chapter will be the title of a song, in honour of Lane's music obsession. Please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Glamorous Indie Rock &amp; Roll<strong> _(The Killers)_

* * *

><p>Lane and Ollie gazed dubiously at the run down building, a rusted sign pronouncing it 'Larry's Bar and Grill.' Lane checked the flyer again.<p>

"Yup, this is it."

"It looks…friendly." Ollie tugged nervously at his shirt as some tough-looking guys brushed past him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It will be fine. Come on." Lane braced herself for a moment and then headed into the smoky bar, Ollie at her heels.

It was tiny and crowded, a small platform set up at the front with some instruments and a bar with stools at the side. Rock music blared loudly through the sound system.

"So can you see mystery guy yet?" Ollie asked, raising his voice to be heard over the music. "What was his name?"

"I didn't actually get it," Lane admitted.

"So we've come to some skeezy bar to check out some random band in order to see a guy you've met once, for five minutes, and you don't know the name of?"

"Pretty much."

"Sweet. Well, I'll grab the beers. If some biker guy tries to kill me at the bar, I'm holding you personally responsible."

Ollie disappeared into the crowd, leaving Lane standing awkwardly by herself. She anxiously scanned the room for the guy, trying to look casual and confident. This was so far removed from Stars Hollow. She tried to imagine what this would have been like if Hep Alien had been playing here. Brian would be standing in the corner with his inhaler, trying not to have a panic attack before playing. Gill would be talking and laughing with the tech guys, or maybe some groupies. Zach would…she stopped. She would not think about Zach.

"Hey! You came!" She felt someone touch her shoulder and she whirled around to find the guy from the music shop smiling at her. Today he was wearing black jeans and a red Vans t-shirt.

"Yeah, I did. Dan would kill me if I passed up a chance to discover new talent."

He smiled some more. "Great, well, I hope you like it. I should probably go get ready as we're about to go on. But look for me after? I'm Aiden, by the way."

"Lane. Uh, Lane Kim," she managed to reply.

"See you after the show then Lane Kim." With one backwards smile he made his way through the crowd towards backstage.

"So that's mystery guy. Ollie materialised at her side and handed her a bottle.

"Aiden," Lane told him, taking the beer. She sipped it tentatively. She didn't really like beer but she needed something to do with her hands. Plus, it went with her new, West-coast personality. No one here needed to know she had grown up being told that beer was the Devil's brew. Here she could be anyone she wanted.

"Aiden huh? He's cute," Ollie ribbed.

"I'll tell him you said so," she quipped back.

He made a face at her and was about to deliver another witty retort when she shushed him. The band was about to play.

Aiden cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, we're Burning Sky. Thanks for coming. Uh, I hope you enjoy."

* * *

><p>Burning Sky were…ok. They had potential. Not the rock gods that Lane had hoped for. Sure, they weren't bad musicians but they were a little too copycat for her taste. Lane stood around for a while after the gig, waiting to see Aiden. She was about to go when Aiden bounced up to her, dripping with sweat, eyes alight.<p>

"So what did you think?"

"Great show. You guys were good!" she managed to say enthusiastically.

"Thanks! So…do you think we'll be able to get a gig at your shop?"

"I'll personally recommend you to Dan."

He let out a whoop. "Awesome! You're the best Lane." He swept her up into the briefest hug and just as quickly let her go again. "Well, I should get back to the band. But, we're hanging out here for a while if you wanna join?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Maybe. That sounds good." Lane said, flustered, "Ollie, is that ok with you?"

"Sure," he replied breezily, "as long as there are hot girls."

"What about Melinda?"

"Melinda had her chance!" he bit back hotly.

Lane rolled her eyes and turned back to Aiden. "Lead the way."

They followed him to the stage where the band was packing up their instruments. "Guys, this is Lane." He introduced. "And her friend…"

"Ollie," Ollie helpfully supplied.

"This is Kyle, our bassist, Andy our drummer, and Jake our electric guitarist."

Lane smiled at them. "Great set guys."

"Lane and Ollie work at that record store I told you about," Aiden explained. "The one that has the new music nights."

"So are we in?" One of them – Kyle maybe – asked.

"If you work on your opening riffs then I'd say there's a chance," Ollie smirked.

Lane nudged him. "You're in."

They all smiled. "Alright!" Another one – Andy possibly – cheered.

Lane gazed at the blue drum kit dreamily. She could only practice hers after closing hours in the shop, as she'd found out quickly that her housemates detested loud noises.

"Is that a Pearl?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure is," the drummer replied, "you play?"

She nodded. "Used to be in a band."

He held out his sticks to her. "Give it a go."

"What, now? Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "No one cares. And most people have left."

Needing no more encouragement she took the drum sticks and seated herself. She closed her eyes and began to play, losing herself in the rhythm of the beats. After a few minutes of play she stopped and opened her eyes to find all five guys staring at her in appreciation.

"Nice," Andy said admiringly, "how long have you been playing?"

"Since I was 17, about four years."

"You're good."

Aiden smiled at her. "You should be in a band."

She hesitated. "Oh, I don't know."

"You should," he insisted. "You're way too good not to."

Reddening, Lane stood up and handed Andy his drum sticks. "So, we should probably go. I've got work in the morning. It was nice meeting you all."

"See you soon, right?" Aiden asked, his blue eyes meeting her dark ones.

She nodded, unable to speak.

"See you guys," Ollie waved as the others mumbled their various goodbyes. He took Lane's arm and steered her out of the bar.

"Lane Kim, you are a dark horse," Ollie said as soon as they got outside.

"What do you mean?" she asked uncomfortably, "you've seen me play before."

"I've never seen you play like that. Trying to impress someone were we?"

"Shut up." _(Great comeback, Kim)_.

They reached Ollie's car. "I think you should go for the drummer though. He's less…pretty boy."

Lane smiled and slid into the car, saying nothing. Maybe a pretty boy was just what she wanted.


	4. For The Band

**Chapter 3: For the Band** _(Relient K)_

* * *

><p>Lane sat curled up in a blanket on her bed, cell phone attached to her ear. She chewed her lip nervously as it rang.<p>

"Kim's antiques, we're closed," came the sharp greeting.

"Mamma? It's me, Lane."

"Lane? It's late," she responded gruffly.

"Sorry, I had to work a late shift. How are you Mamma?"

"I'm fine. Business is good."

"Oh, ok. That's good."

"And you?"

"I'm fine," Lane answered in surprise.

"Are you eating well?"

"Yes, California is very health conscious." She slid the packet of Sour Patch Kids out of sight. She still believed that Mrs Kim could see her, no matter where she was.

"Good. Don't go out in the sun. It is unnaturally hot over there, not good for the skin. Wear a hat."

"I will Mamma."

"Good," Mrs Kim paused, "have you found a band yet?"

"What? Um, no, not yet."

"You decided you had to go all the way to California to play music, so why aren't you playing it?"

"It's not that easy,"

"It is that easy. You want to play music, so play music."

"I, uh…" Lane was lost for words.

"I have to go now. I will call you next Thursday at six p.m. Goodbye." With that, Mrs Kim hung up with a smart click.

Lane hugged the phone to her chest. That had been the longest conversation she'd had with her mother in 3 months. Mrs Kim had been extremely hurt about Lane's leaving, though Lane had stressed it was not about Mrs Kim this time. But her mother had not understood that and subsequently conversations had been stilted and brief. Maybe things were starting look up, maybe Mrs Kim was starting to understand. Lane sighed. Mrs Kim had been right about one thing, she hadn't been playing music. She'd been too scared after the fiasco with Hep Alien. But she'd come to California not only to get away from Stars Hollow, but to make it big in music too. It was time. She had to start a new band.

* * *

><p>"Ollie…" Lane began, sidling up to where the redhead was unpacking boxes of music magazines.<p>

"What?" he grunted, concentrating on his task.

"Have you ever thought about being in a band?"

"I've been in bands. Four to be precise, since high school. Never lasted."

"Ever thought about giving it another shot?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You play guitar right? And I play drums. And we have a similar taste in music, though I'd have to argue that mine is superior."

"Spit it out, Kim."

"Do you want to start a band with me?" she blurted.

He paused, and looked up at her. "A band, huh? Sure, why not, sounds fun."

She squealed in excitement. "Yes! Ok, we'll need two or three others, we could hold auditions here. I'll start making posters!"

"Lane, don't you have…" Ollie started as Lane ran off. "…work to do?" he finished as her saw her disappear into the back room.

A week later Lane and Ollie set up instruments on the small stage of the music store. They'd had a number of responses to the posters, which had been very detailed with a list of bands that were cited as influences and a few suggestions for audition songs. At exactly 7:00 the door creaked open and a dark head poked in.

"Hey, is this the audition for the band?" the guy asked, entering with a guitar case.

"Sure is," Lane smiled. "I'm Lane, this is Ollie."

"Sean," he replied, putting down his case and moving to shake hands with them both.

"Great Sean, why don't you just set up over there. What are you playing?"

"Bass. Am I playing by myself or are we going to jam?"

"We can jam," Ollie nodded, "why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"You're getting into this reality TV judging a little too well," Lane hissed under her breath.

Sean smiled easily, "Sure. I'm Sean Davies, I'm 22, just finishing my senior year at UCSD in English Literature. I love Seventies music mostly, my favourite bands are Led Zeppelin, Rush and Pink Floyd. David Gilmour is my hero."

"Great, do you know Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones?"

He nodded. "I've played it a lot."

"Ok, let's see how this goes."

* * *

><p>"Thanks guys, that was awesome," Sean grinned as he packed his base away.<p>

"We have a few more people coming for auditions, but we'll let you know," Lane smiled. She turned to Ollie as soon as he shut the door behind him. "So far so good!"

"Yeah," Ollie wrinkled his nose, "but he said one of his favourite bands was Rush."

"We can overlook that. And Rush have some good stuff. He also said he loved Zepplin."

"Always a bonus," Ollie conceded.

The door opened again and in walked a scruffy-looking guy with lank brown hair and a baggy shirt that had seen better days.

"Hey," he greeted them languidly, "I'm Jazz. I'm a drummer."

"Sorry Jazz, you must have come to the wrong audition. The poster specifically said no drummers."

He shrugged. "I know, but I thought I'd, like, try anyway. I'm pretty awesome"

"But the band already has a drummer – me." Lane told him, beginning to get annoyed.

"You're a chick. No offense, but how many chick drummers do you know?"

Lane stood up. "That's it. Get out!"

"What?" he asked bewildered

"You heard me – out! You do not come in here and insult women drummers. It is people like you who are bringing the industry down!"

"You better go man," Ollie advised, "you don't want to deal with an angry Kim."

"Whatever man," he said in disgust, flipping a middle finger at them. "I don't need this."

He slammed the door so hard behind him it rattled. Lane sank down to her seat, still shaking with rage. "That slimy, skeezy little…"

"Chill, Lane." Ollie put a hand on her shoulder. "Wow. Now I know never to piss you off."

A mass of curly blonde hair appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, I'm here for the audition!" The girl said brightly, giving a megawatt smile.

Ollie's jaw dropped as he took in the girl's short denim skirt, pink floral blouse and skyscraper stilettos.

"This audition is for a rock band," Lane said rudely, still simmering from the Jazz debacle.

"I know," the girl nodded.

"We play music like Nirvana and the Clash." Lane persisted.

The girl nodded again, smile still firmly in place. "Yeah, you said on the poster. Should I set up on the stage?"

"I don't really think…" Lane began.

"Of course," Ollie interrupted eagerly. "Right over there. What instrument are you playing, um…?"

"Jenna," she supplied, "electric guitar."

"She plays electric guitar," Ollie whispered in a daze.

"Ok…Jenna. We're going to play No One Knows by Queens of the Stone Age, do you know that one?" Lane asked condescendingly. She knew she was being mean and that she was judging this girl on appearances but…well look at her. She was rock band Barbie.

"Sure! I love that one!" Jenna enthused.

Lane rolled her eyes and counted them in. Jenna began the opening riff perfectly. Ollie's jaw dropped for a second time. He gaped at Lane who gaped right back. Jenna was a brilliant guitarist, and a good singer to boot.

"Wow." Ollie managed to spit out after Jenna had sung the last note. "That was…that was amazing."

"Thanks, you're so sweet!" she beamed.

"Um, ok Jenna. Write your number down here and we'll be in touch." Lane handed the girl a notepad and she scrawled her number down with a flourish.

"Thanks so much guys! That was too fun!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her guitar and headed out the door. "Bye!"

"We have to have her in the band!" Ollie grabbed Lane's shoulders desperately.

"Woa woa woa. Stop being ruled by your…hormones for a second and let's refocus. She's blonde."

"What? You have something against blondes?"

"She's perky. And she wears pink. They'll laugh us offstage."

"Sorry, I though rock music was about the music and the attitude, not the image."

"It is," Lane said uncomfortably, "but no one will take us seriously with her."

"She's a kick-ass musician."

"She was good," Lane admitted reluctantly.

"And I say she's in. Come on Lane, please? Please please please?"

"Fine," she sighed. "But we focus on the music, and not little miss cheerleader."

"Deal!" He cheered triumphantly, giving Lane a hug.

The next day they compiled a list. As well as Lane and Ollie, they accepted Jenna, Sean - the bassist they had first seen - and a keyboard player called Nate. The band was formed. Their future was set.


End file.
